


Knitting Witcher

by UlsPi



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fix-It, Knitting, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlsPi/pseuds/UlsPi
Summary: It so happens that Geralt starts knitting. It has nothing to do with Jaskier. Nothing at all.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	Knitting Witcher

It starts with Eskel. After all Eskel is the kind of guy who likes fancy things even if he can't afford them. It's Eskel who brings a shitload of yarn to Kaer Morhen and learns to knit. 

Lambert dismisses him, although he doesn't protest when Eskel gives him his very first scarf. 

Geralt decides that the whole process looks like fun, that is, Geralt's version of fun - it's meditative and requires focus. And maybe it also results in lovely things. 

Vesemir makes a mental note to get some sheep to Kaer Morhen - his pups seems to be in need of yarn all through the winter. 

Geralt, by the way, doesn't even think about what Jaskier would say if he learned that the Witchers turned a few old tapestries into the yarn. Geralt has no reason to think about it, he doesn't! And here's this fluffy, flashy scarf Geralt has made just for Jaskier… Jaskier is so annoying when he's cold and complaining about his vocal cords. Geralt just wants some peace. So he thinks that a flashy scarf is enough to buy him that peace. He doesn't care about Jaskier's comfort, he doesn't, that's why he fucking forgets to pack the fucking scarf!

The following winter Geralt brings a lot of yarn,  _ and  _ now there are sheep in Kaer Morhen. They are some very good sheep. Geralt doesn't like the feeling of sheep wool, no, no, no, and he does everything to make said wool softer out of scientific curiosity alone. 

He still makes a heavy blanket for Jaskier, because Jaskier is so annoying when he's cold, he's so annoying that Geralt wants to cuddle him and kiss him and keep him warm. That's it. 

And as the years go by, Geralt knits a cloak, a doublet (it's a thing of beauty, just ask anyone other than Geralt or Lambert, who's just envious), a hat, another hat, another cloak, more blankets, socks, stockings, trousers… 

Geralt just forgets to pack it all, alright? It's not because he is too shy to give that bard anything… And he doesn't even think about Jaskier when he's knitting. He doesn't even know Jaskier's measurements! And if he makes a good guess, hey, he's a Witcher. He's focused and attentive.

It's all good. 

Until Geralt blames Jaskier for everything he can think of.

See, Geralt can't just turn to Jaskier and say, "Fuck it all, Jaskier, hmmm, my life is a mess, let's go to the coast and get married."

He can't just do that, right? Right? 

***

Geralt totally knits for Ciri. He knits her a new cloak, a few sweaters, a lot of hats, about a dozen of blankets. He can be a good dad, even if he can't be a good husband. He doesn't even want to be a husband! 

***

He leaves Kaer Morhen in the middle of winter to go and find Jaskier. 

See, there's a training dummy in his room dressed in Jaskier's favourite colours, a lot of hats too. Geralt just doesn't want to throw his work away. It's all very practical. Sure. 

***

Jaskier is kind and lovely. Jaskier doesn't hold a grudge, unless there's another bard involved. Jaskier is very worried about Geralt's state of mind. He wants Geralt to take a better care of himself, and oh, dear heart, what have you done to yourself. 

Geralt grunts, but like, tenderly. He wraps Jaskier in many blankets, puts him on Roach and takes him back to Kaer Morhen.

"Are you… are things good with Yennefer?" Jaskier asks after a week of traveling.

"She's badly wounded, I brought her to Kaer Morhen… She left almost immediately but she wants to teach Ciri. She loves Ciri!"

"Oh, you found her," Jaskier says quietly. "I'm proud of you. She's a fierce girl."

Jaskier doesn't comment any further, and Geralt even asks questions and shows interest! Really, there's no pleasing this poet!

***

It takes Geralt another week to blurt out that he really missed Jaskier. He doesn't expect anything in return, least of all, Jaskier's hopping over to Geralt, holding him tight and  _ smooching  _ him. He smooches so well. Oh, his smooching is the best!

***

By the time they get back to Kaer Morhen, Geralt has realised that he's been in love with Jaskier forever. No one is better than Jaskier! Jaskier is so tender, so affectionate, so bright, so sunny, so shiny! Geralt wants to knit him more blankets. And a wedding ring. 

***

Jaskier enters Geralt's room - and gasps. Admittedly, Geralt's room is covered in all sorts of knitted masterpieces. Besides the training dummy whose name is buttercup, but it's alright… it's alright. 

"Geralt… oh, you beautiful idiot. All this…"

"Was all for you," Geralt admits. He's trying to blend in with the door or the walls, but fuck it, he's wearing black and the walls aren't black and neither is the door. "You're annoying when you're cold."

"I love you, you… you impossible, stubborn fool! Oh fuck, Geralt, I love you so much."

In Geralt's dreams that he's never had, mind you, he spends the night in bed with Jaskier but instead Jaskier is trying on everything Geralt has knitted for him. 

It fits perfectly. 

And when Jaskier falls asleep, he's wrapped up in a few blankets, not to mention the arms of the Witcher who glares at the darkness and the wool. No wool is itchy on his watch. And his bard is asleep and smiling and snoring out Geralt's name. 

Geralt needs to knit them a bigger blanket.


End file.
